Edmontosaurus
|-|Adult= Info The largest (as of right now) and strongest hadrosaur in the game, Edmontosaurus is a feared herbivore, yet being able to be killed by a Giraffatitan and Acrocanthosaurus. The Edmontosaurus was commonly used in KOSing (Killing On Sight) when the game's map was a large, lake and pond filled "desert". It is pale, yellowish-brown with a brown-striped tail and a red throat pouch. Females, however, do not have the red pouch, making Edmontosaurus one of the few creatures with significant gender differences. Trivia * Before the game got renamed and updated, there was an another hadrosaur with nearly the same model, the Shantungosaurus. However, it was removed and replaced with Edmontosaurus for unknown reasons. * It is one of the best studied dinosaurs as some of it's fossils were mummies, had fossilized scales along with some juvenile specimens being found. * It was the first creature ever to be able to lay eggs in-game. * The Baby-stage of this dinosaur is getting gender differences in the next updates. |-|Sub-Adult= The 3rd and 2nd to last stage of the Edmontosaurus, the Sub-Adult is now a strong and wary creature. Able to fight off smaller carnivores with help from other Sub-Adults, they are not to be messed with. A Sub-Adult has probably survived chases and attacks, and they know how to survive. With 4000 health, they can fight even an unexperienced Carnotaurus and win. You can now see gender differences in this stage of growth. |-|Juvenile= The Juvenile is the second stage in the Edmontosaurus's life. It is still impossible to tell which gender it is. Still weak and fragile, although with a significant speed boost to Hatchling, it is more independent. Quetzalcoatlus attacks are much less common, although can still rarely happen and kill them. Juveniles are still not out of the woods yet, though, because almost all medium-large carnivores, such as Carnotaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, and Tarbosaurus still think they could make a good sized snack. |-|Hatchling= The Hatchling is the first stage in the Edmontosaurus's life. It is impossible to tell gender differences at this stage. The Hatchling is extremely weak and slow, being able to be 1-hit killed by every dinosaur except Oviraptor, Stegoceras and Gallimimus. Quetzalcoatlus' and Pteranodon often hunt these, as they are easy targets and can be carried away and eaten whole unlike the rest of Quetz's grabbable prey. However, doing this is extremely risky, as the mothers of the hatchlings may intervene and kill the attacker. Survival Tips Living with your family is not a recommended strategy, as your parents or older members of your family may attract dangerous predators like Quetzalcoatlus and Pteranodon, which is why leaving your family is recommended. However, surviving alone does not come without risk either, you may be preyed on by many dinosaurs, and you might not be able to get any help, however, your small size will help you blend in and hide inside of bushes and other foliage. Trivia *This dinosaur has a glitch where if a nest is placed on a slope, upon hatching you will be flung into the air and probably killed. *This dinosaur eats extremely slowly at 0.l out of 10, which is equivalent to 1 hunger out of 100. *The hatchling version sometimes glitches into being incapable of movement, however spamming R can fix it. Category:Creatures Category:Herbivores Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Article stubs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Update Coming Soon Category:Large Creatures Category:Old Version Exclusive